


At Her Feet

by honeybee7730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Lesbian Character, Choking, Collars, Consent, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Desperation Play, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Emotional Porn, Enthusiastic Consent, Ex Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fear Play, Female-Centric, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Intimidation, Lawyers, Leashes, Leather, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masochism, Master/Pet, Medical, Medical Kink, Medical Professionals, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Ownership, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Reunion Sex, Riding, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seduction, Slapping, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, Submission, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, this is my first story please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee7730/pseuds/honeybee7730
Summary: Maddy, a young, female doctor who has just recently made a name for herself, finds her work day interrupted by a sudden visit from her high school ex-girlfriend, Lina, who is now a lawyer. Tensions are high, but the two of them know exactly how to fix it.
Relationships: Lina/Maddy(OCS), Maddy/Lina(OCS), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 72





	At Her Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linatangerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatangerina/gifts).



> hello! this is my first time publicly sharing my work, so i still have a lot to learn! i hope you enjoy the read!

I smiled and waved as I passed by my secretary, heading towards the exam room to see my next patient. My heels clicked on the floor as I walked, silently wondering what kind of troubled person I’d be treating this time. This appointment was twice as long as my normal ones, so I automatically figured whoever this was had to be in serious trouble. This caused me to wonder if I was even capable of treating this stranger, but nonetheless I carried on and approached the door. Before I entered, I stopped for a moment and sighed deeply. I always considered myself lucky to have made it this far and I routinely took a moment before each appointment to acknowledge that.  
  
Satisfied, I knocked on the door gently and began to turn the handle. When the door was about half open and I caught a glimpse of who was inside, my blood ran cold and I froze in my tracks.  
  
“Evening, doctor.” My high school ex-girlfriend, Lina, was seated on the examination table. She was dressed in a suit, presumably her work uniform, but the top buttons of her shirt were undone and the neckline was dangerously low. She looked to be a bit disheveled, her hair loose and a slight pant falling out of her lips.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” I practically growled, approaching the side of the table angrily and staring her down.  
  
“I was passing through town and just so happened to run into your clinic, doc! Figured I’d come and say hi,” She grinned, shifting a bit. “And you seem so excited to see me!”  
  
“Listen. This is my job. I know what you’re here for. I have work to do.” I could feel myself getting unreasonably pissed off, pacing a bit and letting the sound of my heels on the floor fill up the room.  
  
“You know you want to. Please, doctor?” Her words came out strained and breathy, meaning she was already too turned on for her own good. I could see her struggling to keep her hips still, her breath growing heavy and her overall demeanor weakening.  
  
“Y’know what? Fine.” I scanned her up and down, biting my lip and clenching my fists. “Strip.” Her breath hitched at the command.  
  
“Why don’t you do it for me?” She spread her legs a bit, still grinning. I snarled, placing my clipboard down on the desk.  
  
“Don’t be a fucking brat. I gave you an order. Fucking strip, dog.” I removed my coat as I spoke, revealing my light blue button up shirt and my tight black skirt underneath.  
  
“Yes, doctor,” She whimpered now, beginning to remove her clothes. I stared her down as she stripped, her face turning a deeper shade of red with every article of clothing lost. Once she was completely exposed, she closed her legs and began to cower.  
  
“Legs open, bitch.” I ordered and she obeyed immediately, turning me on more than I’d like to admit. I turned away to lock the door, my pace swift and my strides long. “You’re gonna stay quiet for me, okay? I don’t want to gag you. I’d rather hear those pretty moans of yours outright.” She nodded wordlessly and I smirked, turning the lights off before reaching for another lamp and turning that on. This gave the room a dimly lit yet not pitch black lighting. I always used the lamp for my patients with migraines, but I guess this was another good use for it too. I walked back to the table, flattening my shirt and adjusting my glasses. I reached to grab a couple of rubber bands and handed them to her. “I want you to tie your hair up with these.”  
  
“How..?” She held them in her hand, confused.  
  
“Pigtails, sweetheart. Go.” I watched as she reluctantly parted her hair and did as told, the result being almost too cute to bear. “Thank you, pup! I don’t have any toys here with me, sadly. But we can make do with what I’ve got in here, I guess.” I began to turn away again to go looking through my cabinets when she grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me back.  
  
“I, uh,” She stuttered a bit. “Check my bag.” My heart sped up in an instant, the feeling of it thundering in my chest drowning out the ache in my core.  
  
“You seriously came prepared? Fucking pathetic. How desperate do you have to be, doll?” I scoffed as I approached her bag sitting on the chair beside the table, opening it to be met with a variety of different toys to be used. I began to dig through the bag, finding things like cuffs, blindfolds, rope, a vibrator, a couple different gags, nipple clamps, a collar and a matching leash, and a strap-on. I laughed lowly to myself, pulling out the pair of red and black leather cuffs and the matching collar. She was laying on her back on the table now, her legs spread and her arms above her head waiting to be cuffed. I leaned over the table and strapped the cuffs on with great elegance, moving down to her neck and putting the collar on just the same. I reached over to my desk, pulling a pair of purple rubber gloves out of the box and shaking them out for a second. I snapped on the gloves and looked at her teasingly, watching her struggle in the slight bonds and taking in the raw vulnerability of the sight in front of me. I reached down to pull my heels off, figuring I’d be more mobile and functional without them on. Of course, I lost some height, but I really didn’t wanna fall in the middle of this. And with that I climbed onto the table, making my way on top of her and staring into her eyes. She began to squirm a bit more frantically now, seemingly frightened by me on top of her.  
  
“What? Are you scared?~” I teased, bringing my hand up and cupping her cheek gently. She flinched when I touched her and I smirked while brushing a few hairs out of my face.  
  
“Yes, doctor,” She struggled to get the words out and whimpered when she finished her reply. I grabbed her jaw and brought her face closer to mine.  
  
“Open.” I barked at her and she did as directed, opening her mouth eagerly and looking at me with submissive eyes. I took a moment to gather my saliva and promptly spit in her mouth, her closing her mouth and swallowing to follow. ¨What do you say, pup?¨  
  
“Thank you, doctor.” She whined and I pulled away, causing her to whimper a bit.  
  
“Relax.” I slapped the inside of her thigh and stepped off of the bed, going to her bag and pulling out the strap-on. At first glance, the flesh-colored strap seemed to be an average size. After a quick examination, I came to the realization that it was remarkably big; enough to hurt when inserted. I felt an electric pulse run through my veins, awakening deep sadism that I hadn’t touched upon in years. With swift elegance I pulled my skirt down and began to put on the strap over my underwear. I could feel her eyes pleadingly observing me as I prepared myself, silently begging for something she was desperate to have. I looked at her and she flinched in her bonds. I removed my glasses and placed them on the desk, not wanting to have them in the way. I approached the end of the bed once more, pulling her towards the end so her legs were hanging over the edge. “Are you wet enough or am I gonna have to work you up more?” I reached my hand between her legs to feel and froze at how slick she already was. “Jesus, doll.” She squirmed, aching to be filled. “Stay quiet, okay?”  
  
“Yes, doctor.” Her words trailed off as I slowly started to enter her, the strap clearly too large for her to take. She winced in pain, a sharp moan escaping her lips. Despite this I continued to go in further, clearly pushing her past her physical limits. At about halfway in she started to cry, frantically begging me to stop. “Please, doctor,” She nearly screamed out in agony. “It’s too much,”  
  
“You asked for this, mutt. You’re gonna shut the fuck up and take it.” I slammed the rest of the strap into her ruthlessly, causing her to cry out like a dog. I started pulling out slowly, her legs shaking and her moans high pitched and strained. She tried to close her thighs but I caught them almost immediately, grabbing each of them and pushing them open. I kept my hands there as I started to pick up my pace, thrusting in and out of her faster with each passing second. She continued to beg and resist but this didn’t deter me in the slightest. I continued to slide in and out of her with ease, her wetness combined with how stretched she was getting making it easy to thrust faster. Her back arched fiercely and she kept crying and begging, but deep down I knew she was enjoying the pain and humiliation of being used like a toy.  
  
After a solid five minutes of merciless pounding, she began to fall limp and give in to the pain. Her high pitched wails soon melted into smooth, melodic moans and her pleas to stop turned into begs to keep going. Her tits bounced as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust, the metal on her collar making a small jingling sound with the movement as well. I reached one of my hands down to begin toying with her clit, the extra stimulation making her shake violently and moan frantically. The disgustingly wet sound her pussy made turned me on beyond belief and every once in a while I’d let out a low moan or grunt as well. My hips grew tired and I began to slow, the look on her face already twisting into a pout of desperation.  
  
“Please don’t stop, doctor.” She brought her hands down to her lap and sat up when I pulled out fully, the tears still streaming down her face and her own cum smeared all over the inside of her thighs.  
  
“I need a rest, darling,” I said between pants, my hand on my hip as I stood still to catch my breath.  
  
“Fine. Lay down on the table.” She whimpered, the solidity of the order catching me by surprise.  
  
“Excuse me?” I snapped at her, disliking the dominance in the command. It wasn’t until the look on her face softened that I realized what she meant.  
  
“Please, doctor?” She climbed off of the table and stood awkwardly, clearly experiencing soreness between her legs already.  
  
“Awh. Alright, doll.” I smiled as I began to climb onto the bed, laying down on my back and stretching out comfortably. I gave her the signal and she started to get on top of me, situating herself on top of the strap and slowly lowering herself down onto it. Once she adjusted again, she began bouncing up and down on the strap rhythmically, her tits and pigtails bouncing along with her. She moaned heavily, panting out my title here and there and working me up more than I’d like to admit. She fell forwards and hung her face over mine, desperately grinding on the strap while she stared into my eyes. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her face into mine, bringing her into an unbearably heavy makeout. She whimpered into my mouth as she continued to grind on the strap, the movements of her hips becoming more and more frantic as she started to reach her orgasm. Though she was excruciatingly close to her orgasm, she began to slow and eventually fell limp on my chest. I kept my hand in her hair and pet her a bit, letting her rest on me for a moment with the strap still inside of her. “You all finished, puppy?”  
  
“Mhm,” She whimpered smally in reply, completely caught off guard when I snapped my hips up roughly and began to slam the strap into her once more.  
  
“Well that’s just too bad, isn’t it?” She inhaled sharply and let out a moaning wail, sitting up and throwing her head back in pleasure. She reached her hands down and began pawing at my tits through my shirt which caused me to moan as well. I grabbed her hips and held her into me as I repeatedly slammed into her, the feeling of being filled so overwhelming that she started to drool. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and she was whining and panting like a dog, her spit running off of her tongue and onto her body with each thrust into her. The crying began again, her sobs mixed with strained moans and her tears mixed with the spit running out of her mouth.  
  
“Doctor, please,!” She cried, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. “It hurts,!”  
  
“That's the point, slut.” I kept going and going until I nearly lost feeling in my hips. I fell limp and so did she, collapsing on top of me and panting heavily. She still rolled her hips on the strap a bit, exhausted but still aching for more. “Alright, doll. Get off.”  
  
“But I don’t want to, doctor,” She whined, clinging to me and continuing to grind on the strap.  
  
“What? You don’t wanna lose the feeling of being full? Fucking pathetic. Get off or I won’t give you anything else.” I snapped my hips up again and she yelped, pulling herself off of the strap and struggling to stand up. I followed her in standing up, swinging my legs over the edge of the table and standing up straight.  
  
“She’s still fucking taller than me.” I thought to myself as I stood, trying to come up with a solution to the imbalance. And that’s when it hit me.  
  
“On your knees.” I grinned as she bent down and situated herself on her knees. I bent over and removed one of her hands from the cuffs, bringing her hands behind her back and re-cuffing them. I stepped back and admired the girl at my feet, her desperate eyes looking up at me with fear and curiosity. “Tongue out.” She opened her mouth hesitantly and let her tongue fall out, pushing me over the edge. I stepped towards her and put my hand on the back of her head. “I hope you don’t have a strong gag reflex, puppy.”  
  
She took the strap in her mouth and without letting her adjust, I shoved the entire strap down her throat and watched her face twist in shock. I began to throatfuck her hastily, her spit running down her face and getting all over the place. Every so often I’d hold the strap in her throat, pushing her head into me and not letting her breathe. She’d choke and gag and try to pull away but she couldn’t escape my grasp and would continue to struggle for air. Her collar jingled as I moved her head back and forth, the strap cleanly going down her throat and coming back out. She started to tear up as she continued to gag on the strap, flaring up my sadism and urging me to keep going. Eventually I started to slow down and let her move at her own pace. Watching her desperately take the strap down her throat, even though I wasn’t forcing it, sent an electric pulse up and down my spine. I pulled the strap out of her mouth and got down on one knee, using my thumb and index finger to grab her chin and pull her face up to look at me.  
  
“How was that?” I smiled at her, moving my hand to her cheek and rubbing it with my thumb. She opened her mouth to speak and coughed when she tried.  
  
“Amazing, doctor. Thank you.” I pulled her into a gentle kiss, my hand still on her cheek and the other one scratching the back of her neck. She whined happily and reciprocated with enthusiasm.  
  
“I’m gonna lift you up, okay?” Waiting for a nod of approval, I snaked my hands underneath her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around me and holding her close. I gently placed her down on the edge of the exam bed and pushed her legs apart with subtle force, earning a small gasp from her and she trembled.  
  
I set my hands on her thighs tenderly, grazing my fingers up and down to watch her squirm. I traced small circles on her inner thighs and continually crept my fingers closer to her pussy, eventually just reaching the soft pink flesh of her labia. I leaned my head in closer, spreading her lips out with my fingers and breathing a few hot breaths only inches away from her clit. She whimpered and bucked her hips up towards my mouth. Almost immediately, I snapped my hands up and caught her hips before they could make contact with my face.  
  
“Watch it, dog. You take what you’re given. Understood?” I stood up to study her for a moment. She was staring at the floor.  
  
“Yes, doctor,” She whimpered, squirming. “Please touch me.” With a grin, I worked my way back between her legs and ran my finger down the slick opening of her pussy. She shuddered, doing everything she could to avoid moving. After a few more agonizing seconds of teasing, I slipped a finger inside of her. The sound that escaped her mouth was unbelievably erotic, her pleasure beautifully vocalized in a sharp, gasping moan. I held one hip while I pumped my finger in and out of her, not waiting long before adding a second.  
  
“Mmnn-,” She breathed sharply. “a-another… please-,” It was audible that it took an incredible amount of effort for her to form her words coherently.  
  
“Only because you asked so nicely, sugar.” My third finger went inside effortlessly, her cum now dripping off of her and onto the bed. “How do you feel about four? Maybe five, even?”  
  
“I wouldn’t mmM-“ She moaned sharply, clenching herself around me. With a sly grin I continued to abuse the spot I’d hit, confidently assuming it was her g-spot.  
  
“Did I find something? Hm?” I added a fourth finger and curled them upwards. Lina opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were little, pathetic whimpers. I laughed lowly and spread my fingers out, stretching her out to my liking.  
  
“...y-you did, doctor,” Heat pooled between my legs as I felt her contract around me.  
  
“Is somebody close to cumming?” I sped up and brought my other hand into the mix, very slowly tracing circles around her clit with my thumb. She nodded wordlessly and continued to fill the air with the sweet sound of her pleasure. “Well that’s just too bad. If you cum now, you won’t be able to feel my whole fist inside of you!” Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, some drool escaping her lips and running down her chin. With great caution, I finally added the fifth finger. “Make sure you’re not tense, okay? I promise this will feel good.”  
  
“Mhm,” She nearly screamed when I made a fist inside of her. Starting off slow, I pushed my arm in and pulled it back a bit, testing out her physical limits and boundaries by observing her responses. By the way she was reacting, I could tell she was a total slut for this. A total slut for me. Only half an hour ago we had been strangers, completely isolated from each other, and now she’s gone back to where she truly belongs. Under my feet. Under my ownership. No matter what time or distance came between us, she and I both knew full well who she truly belongs to.  
  
When I could tell she was worn out, I removed my fist and stood up straight. With my clean hand in her hair, I brought the other up to her lips. She knew exactly what to do and took two of my fingers in her mouth and sucked on them obediently. She swirled her tongue around them to make sure she cleaned up every little drop of herself off of me. Once I pulled them out, I quickly put them into my own mouth. Just to assert a little more subtle dominance.  
  
“Are you ready to cum now, puppy?” I took a step back to watch her. She perked up and bounced a bit, a wide, precious smile spreading from ear to ear. She presented the eagerness of an actual puppy. If she had a tail, it would most certainly be wagging right about now.  
  
“Of course I am, doctor!” She gave me a toothy grin with her answer and leaned forwards. Her pigtails fell over her shoulders and her posture was small and submissive while still presenting the enthusiasm of an obedient sub. Unintentionally, I found myself caught up in her eyes. I gazed into them and saw the same girl I fell in love with as a kid. Immediately realizing my mistake, I shook it off and went back between her legs.  
  
Cutting to the chase, I used my thumbs to spread her out and I ran my tongue over her clit slowly. Her breath grew hot and frantic. She’d cum easy after all of this teasing. I still remembered exactly how she liked it. I relaxed my tongue and flattened it out, slightly using my jaw to run it up and down her clit. I sped up every now and then, wanting the satisfaction of her panicked and overstimulated whines. She breathed hard and fast as the orgasm built up inside of her, the rapid rising and falling of her chest enough to shake her whole body.  
  
“Oh, Maddy-“ She screamed, spreading her legs even further apart as she reached her climax. Her hips started to rock against my tongue with a sudden urgency. “I’m gonna-... i-i’m gonna-“ After a few more agonizing seconds of buildup, I finally pushed her over the edge. “Fuck, I’m cumming, I’m cumming i’m cumming i’m cummingimcumming,” Her voice trembled as the orgasm shot through her, clearly more powerful than any others she’d had recently. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her hips continued to buck for several seconds after she came. I helped her ride it out and pulled away before I overstimulated her. Immediately, I reached behind her and took her cuffs off. I tossed them on the floor and wrapped my arms around her, holding her as close to me as I could physically get her. She returned the gesture, using all of the strength she could muster to hold me to her.  
  
“Maddy?” She spoke timidly, a soft, inviting warmth in her eyes. I looked down at her and cocked my head. She hesitated for a moment and bit her lip, seemingly unsure of what to say. “Kiss me.”  
  
I smiled and put both hands on the back of her head, guiding her lips into mine and slipping my tongue past them. She whimpered happily in response, continuing to cling to me while she melted. I let my fingers tangle in her hair while she held onto the fabric of my shirt. She broke the kiss first, looking at me with the warm, comforting eyes I could never forget.  
  
“Let’s get some lunch. The universe brought us back together for a reason, don’t you think?”


End file.
